Perfect Dragon
by Jigoku Shojo Yuki
Summary: Sequel? to PERFECT ANGEL they happen simultaneously xD . Yaoi, lemon, slight angsty moments--13x5, hints of 13x6.....VERY MUCH AU...I MADE IT UP AS I WENT ALONG. IN PROGRESS Sorry doods.
1. Chapter 1

†

Disclaimer:

The author, with all due respect, makes credit where it's due to the evil genius of Sunrise, BANDAI, Studio Asahi and Masashi Ikeda—including **all **script, characters, plot/subplot/movie plot henceforth. The author garners absolutely no money from this piece. The Author has twice the cell phone bill to pay this month BUT would NEVARR resort to thievery—especially such a highly recognized anime. Although there are some people in the Author's life who might just, but her coworkers are very special people. The author makes absolutely no claims to the copyrighted materials contained in this fictional work of literature. 

**IN SHORT:**

**[x] NOT MINE**

**[x] NOT MINE**

**[x] SOOOOO not mine.**

PS: I realize I have bent the plot to serve my own crazed purposes. This should, in no way, influence readers to believe that the events described in this "fanfiction" honestly occur as any plot line(s) of MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM WING progresses in the way the original, forenamed copyright holding authors intended. **At all.**

**&&& **

**I'M GOING TO SAY IT NOW.**

**This work of FICTION….FANFICTION….contains**

**YAOI.**

**}hawt sweaty PWP yummy man+man acshunz.**

**IF THIS ISN'T **

**WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR**

**NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY SCREAMING…!**

However, I HAVE met the American seiyuu for Gundam Wing boys, and they make PLENTY of jilarious yaoi jokes. Not kidding. PUT _THAT_ IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT, HATERS! :DDD

I warn you now, there is little to no semblance of real plot to speak of through this whole travesty. AND ENDLESS WALTZ=DID NOT HAPPEN! TRIEZE WILL LIVE FORE-EVAH! 3 :DDD

**Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, and the author**_** loves**_** toasted marshmallows.3**

The once-leader of the Organization of the Zodiac, master and commander of outer-fucking-space as a whole, had a weakness.

"OH GODS! TRIEZE!"

The sounds the Chinese boy beneath him made as he orgasmed for the third time that night were maddeningly sweet. His muscles clamped tightly around the ex-Colonel, who screamed his name as he came deep within his lover.

"WUFEI! OH MY DRAGON, YES!"

After a few moments of breathless panting and sweet goodnight kisses, the man rolled onto his back so that his lover was above him. The smaller boy nuzzled against him, sighing in contentment at the feeling of being filled with Trieze's seed.

The war was over, they were no longer kept apart by politics—and they had so much time to make up for. Some nights were better than others, for the nightmares of armed conflict haunted both. The difference was that now, Wufei no longer had to cry on the inside.

_**Perfect, Dragon**_

**Џ**

Obsidian eyes opened slowly, wincing at the light that invaded the otherwise curtained bed. The ex-Shenlong pilot rolled over in his sleep, and was immediately aware of two things; that Trieze was already awake and that he was on the phone with someone. He would've gone back to sleep—the man was writing his memoirs on his life as a General, and spent his mornings on calls with publishers and editors. But after another moment, Wufei quickly realized he was talking to someone far more familiar.

_It's been so long, my friend…yes, I know, where does the time go? I can't wait to see you either—_there was the sound of papers shuffling, of pages being turned—_but…until we meet again—love you too—_

The rest of the conversation was lost on Wufei, who had slipped from the warmth of the bed he shared with his lover—the status of _that_ being dependant on how this conversation would turn out. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't heard Trieze speak in a tone—soft, seductive gentleness—that Wufei knew the once-commander reserved for him. He made his way quietly into Trieze's study, carefully sneaking behind the general.

"Khushrenada!"

The light brown haired man spun in his chair, smiling at Wufei.

"Good morning, my dragon. Does your state of undress imply that last night was not sufficient and you require a repeat?"

Wufei blushed darkly, but his anger quickly returned. "Khushrenada," he began again, "whether or not there is a 'repeat' depends on whether or not you're being unfaithful."

Trieze raised a delicate eyebrow and looked into his love's eyes. "Why, Dragon, would you question your place in my affections? Have I not proven every night that you are my heart and soul?"

Wufei would not be deterred, and raised his voice. "You spoke to that person the way you've only ever spoken to me—is that meaningful? Shall I leave you, forever, and consider our relationship a mistake?" He bit back tears. "I demand an answer—and right now!"

Trieze had only seen his lover's face marred in anger and hurt in the days they were still enemies with conflicting emotions. He had fought hard enough to have Wufei, and he'd fight to keep him by his side. Slowly, he approached the Chinese boy and wrapped his arms around him—making sure to brush his erection to the boy's naked one. "My darling….I was going to keep this a surprise, but the person I was speaking with was our dear and very much alive friend Zechs Marquise." He heard the sharp intake of breath, and held back a small chuckle as he felt Wufei's body respond to those words. "Apparently that lucky bastard lived through your assassination attempt, though he understands you were simply acting on orders. To show there's no bad blood—so to speak—he'd like to visit us. He arrives tomorrow, and looks forward to meeting you again."

He reached out, tucking a finger underneath his lover's chin. Wufei tried to turn his head, obvious tears in the black depths of his eyes.

"Oh Trieze…"

The man in question leaned down and captured the boys lips with his own, using a thumb to nudge his mouth open. The kiss deepened, and the boy moaned into his mouth. In response, Trieze picked up the Chinese boy and—without breaking the kiss—took them back to the bedroom. The smaller-framed boy wrapped his legs around the older man, grinding their hips together. Trieze growled loudly, falling back to the bed with Wufei in his arms.

"Sorry…Trieze…"

The ex-colonel only began to kiss down the younger man's body, stopping at his chest to tease the already hard nipples. "It was my mistake not keeping a secret better, my darling. But I want you…" He moved to the other nipple, biting gently. The melodious sounds from Wufei were going straight to his already hard cock. "…to know that I would otherwise be transparent in my intentions. I love you, and would never want to cause you a moment's hurt. I accept your apology, and I'm off to my meeting with the publisher—right after I prove that I love you."

Trieze arrived at the erection between Wufei's legs. The organ was hard and weeping liquid pleasure from the tip. He licked gently at the cockhead, tasting his dragon's seed and drinking in the moans. He wanted more. Pinning the boy's hips down with one hand, he took his cock in his other hand and licked from tip to base. Wufei was whimpering, begging for more—he knew that the boy wasn't going to last. Trieze sucked gently as his tongue ran over the slit in his lover's cock, and then took him completely into his mouth—making sure to lightly scrape his teeth against his member.

Wufei's hands went to his hair, gripping his head as he pleasured the boy. His tongue slipped from his mouth to tease the underside of his cock, and that was all he needed. With a low scream, he came into Trieze's mouth—who swallowed the boy's passion greedily.

He licked his lips, watching as Wufei came down from the sexual high, whispering Trieze's name. He kissed his lover deeply, and Wufei responded, eager for more. But despite his protests, Trieze left for the meeting. It was a simple conference call from the office on the other side of the mansion—the only one that was outfitted to receive video messages—and Wufei had to stay behind. With a pout he watched his lover go, and then curled back up into the sheets.

+….+

"No good sirs, thank YOU for taking such an interest in my life! Most people back then wanted to take it," Trieze joked to oversized flat-paneled monitor screen. From across the world his interviewers laughed back to him, as Trieze's was heard that far away too.

The three men had approached the ex-Colonel a year after the war ended, with an intense interest in telling Trieze's story. He smiled for the webcam as the picture faded, ending the conference call for the day. They didn't see his grin, that evil knowing grin that he was not straying from what had been officially released about him so far, and making up the rest. He sighed, knowing that if Une were here that he wouldn't have to leave his perfect dragon's side. But knowing that he preferred men to women was what had driven her away in the first place.

He stood from the office chair to cross the room and shut the cabinet doors that hid the massive screen into the wall. It felt good to stand, he thought, and not have to hide his raging erection. Subconsciously, his hand fell to trace the outline of his arousal through the jean material. A smirk covered his face—he had neglected undergarments, and the rough fabric felt wondrous against his bare skin.

Trieze impressed himself with how long he'd lasted apart from his lover. In the earliest days of their relationship, the only time spent out of bed was spent in bathtubs and rose gardens and countertops that Wufei would hold onto for dear life. He laughed quietly to himself as he remembered, feeling himself grow harder at the thoughts.

_Oh, Dragon…_

+…+


	2. Chapter 2

+…+

The young Chinese man stretched out languidly on chaise lounge, shifting position in its plush cushions and pulling on his oversized yukata—which was really Trieze's, so the fabric was practically a blanket. Although the house was set on _very_ private property, he chose to cover up—he wanted no one else to see his body but Trieze. With a sigh he laid back and absorbed the cool breeze and sunshine, eyes still closed. And he knew that his lover was watching him from the shadows of the curtains of their bedroom. He'd known for the twenty minutes that Trieze had been standing there, watching the Chinese boy with hungry eyes. Wufei suppressed the urge to close the distance between them, to let himself be taken into Trieze's arms and the mind-numbing sex that would follow. The Chinese boy had to endure longer and longer periods of being away from Trieze as the book was being written, his lover could deal with a bit of teasing.

Wufei opened one slanted eye and then the other, and opened the yukata enough to show Trieze his weeping erection. Pale and slender fingers moved to touch the arousal, and Wufei's mouth parted sensuously as he ran his thumb over the head. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, dripping down the length of his cock. A low moan escaped him as his small frame shuddered in pleasure. He spread his legs fully, hiding nothing else, and began to stroke himself harder.

"_Trieze…"_

His left hand—his right was tending to his arousal—snaked up his bare chest to tease his nipples. Slowly he ran his fingers across the sensitive skin, gasping and stroking himself harder. He thrust into his own hand, crying out in pleasure that wasn't a tenth of what Trieze gave him—but still felt delicious. He could feel his orgasm quickly building and forced himself to slow his hands. The head of his cock was weeping precum that dripped down the length, which Wufei used for lubricant. The Chinese boy was a mess. The yukata was essentially gone, his complexion reddened and most of the lower half of his body was somehow covered in his liquid excitement. He shut his eyes tightly, envisioning Trieze working his cock instead of his hand, his breath in gasps and moans.

"_Trieze…so good…"_

The voice came out from the wide open French doors, past the curtains that hid his lover, and commanded him.

"Cum for me, my dragon."

Wufei shouted as he ejaculated in a pearlescent arc that painted the chaise lounge and dripped to the balcony floor.

Perfectly sated, Wufei fell back against the chaise cushions, face flushed and breathing heavily. The yukata was as torn and stained in places as the Victorian chaise lounge was, with the Chinese boy sprawled over it, in the afterglow of his sexual high.

Trieze had never seen anything more beautiful, until Wufei's lust-clouded eyes met his. That this beautiful young man, who could easily have his choice of lovers, wanted the damaged leader of OZ over all others—it struck Trieze as a love he'd fight for.

Later that night, when storms of emotion were at their peak, he would wonder what Wufei had thought at the time too.

+….+


	3. Chapter 3

+….+

His platinum-blond hair shone in the light of the setting sun, right into his eyes. Slowly he reached out a gloved hand to pull down the plastic shutter, and he stretched his legs and sighed. He still had no idea if this was the right thing to do—and every mile that the plane brought him closer to Trieze made him more restless. Which was perfectly unreasonable, he mused. He had years to compose himself, but still he felt like a prepubescent school-girl at the thought of finally seeing his Colonel again. He'd barely slept, and when he did his dreams were heavily laden with all of the answers to his hundreds of "what-if" questions. His head rested back on the first-class quality pillow, and closed his eyes.

"—landing at approximately six-thirty local time—"

+…+

Trieze, never breaking Wufei's seductive gaze, walked slowly to his sated lover. The Chinese boy smiled as Trieze stepped from the shadows. The man had worn casual dress for the conference call but had obviously changed a yukata—identical to the one wrinkled beneath Wufei's naked body. His lover grinned mischievously and brought his hand to his lips slowly, and began to lick the thick ejaculate from his fingers.

"Took you long enough," he said as his tongue lapped at his own orgasm.

The older man's response was to straddle the chaise lounge, taking Wufei's hand and pulling the younger man into a deep and passionate kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Trieze licked his lips and grinned. "Couldn't wait, my dragon?"

Wufei responded by slipping his hand into the fabric of Trieze's yukata and trailing slowly down. "My darling Colonel, you have no idea," he said before using his other arm to pull Trieze on top of him. Trieze gasped at his shy lover's forwardness, and the gasps became moans as the Chinese boy began to caress his length. His fingers stroked him lazily, purposefully avoiding the head of his cock as he spoke. "Though I understand your current project, I am loathe to be without you for any length of time." He punctuated his words with harder strokes, causing Trieze to cry out in pleasure and quiver. Wufei rewarded him with a few small kisses, and then began again. "I tease you because I need you to know that I am not someone to be played with. I did not give my heart to you easily, and I don't expect it to be treated as such." His pale white hand caressed his lover's face as he spoke, stroking him with his other hand slowly. Trieze smiled, and bent down to kiss his lover deeply. "And here I thought you just enjoyed being a naughty cock-tease to torment my thoughts while I work when I can't have you," Trieze whispered to Wufei. The younger man grinned. "Want to talk about my being a cock-tease," Wufei whispered back as he spread his legs and took Trieze's hand into his, guiding his fingers to his entrance.

"Oh, Wufei…"

Trieze pulled Wufei close, then in one fluid motion they switched positions so that Trieze had his back to the chaise lounge with Wufei above him. The older man kissed the Chinese boy from his lips to his neck, gently nipping and the soft skin under his jaw. The mewling noises went straight to his cock, and it didn't help that Wufei had lubricated his own entrance. His surprise would have to wait then.

Wufei cried out in pleasure as Trieze positioned himself at his entrance, slipping only the head of his cock into his Chinese lover. It was maddening, the want—no, need—to plunge into Wufei completely. The younger man moaned and tilted his head forward, eyes completely glazed over in lust. The sight of him—naked, flushed, sweaty and sporting another full erection—made Trieze almost cum.

"I want you, Trieze."

And then Wufei impaled himself on his lover's thick cock, having seen to his own lubrication for just such a moment.

Trieze nearly screamed, the sensation of being enveloped in Wufei's tightness overloading his senses. "Oh gods, Wufei, my dragon, I love you—"

Wufei's response was to pull his lover into a deep kiss while wriggling his hips, driving Trieze deeper into his body. The older man moaned and gasped loudly, calling out Wufei's name.

"My dragon, my perfect dragon, had we been lovers during the war, you'd have been my complete undoing."

Wufei grinned and began to play with the head of his own cock, smearing precum down the length. It coated his fingers, which he offered to Trieze. His lover accepted them greedily, taking both fingers into his mouth as though he were giving him head. Wufei moaned at the sight, and took back his hand and pressed his lips to Trieze's own.

"So I waited."

Trieze grinned, thinking of all of the assassination attempts that one day ended in love-making.

Wufei gasped seductively, and looked at Trieze. "I can feel you get harder inside of me…and I like it."

That was all Trieze could possibly take. He gripped Wufei's hips and pulled out of his lover, then angled his thrust and pushed as hard as he could. The young Asian above him reached behind his head and pulled at the tiny band that held his obsidian hair back. When he shook his hair free, Trieze pounded harder into him, loving the sight of this beautiful man riding his cock. The beautiful, obscenity spurting man who begged for more, harder, faster. Wufei gripped the edge of the chaise lounge, holding on for merciful life and calling Trieze's name.

The older man suddenly got a wicked idea, and forced himself to slow his push.

Wufei let out a low whine, breathing hard and glaring. "Is something wrong, my love? Because unless the G-Virus is rapidly spreading through your incredibly sexy, very healthy body….I'd like to get back to business."

Trieze only smiled, and kissed his Wufei softly. "I'd like you to stand up, please."

A hurt look marred his face for a moment, but he grudgingly rose from the chaise lounge and Trieze's cock. Though he momentarily felt weak in his legs, he stood and stared at Trieze. The older man too rose from the lounge; he guided Wufei to grip the balcony's edge and hang on.

The Asian boy raised a delicate eyebrow but was far too aroused to argue. He did as he was told, and a moment later was once again filled by Trieze. The older man stood behind Wufei, gripping his lover's legs and at once he was vertical. His legs were held by Trieze and his arms were stretched before him, almost leaving indentations of his grip into the marble.

The exhibitionism of all of this made the both impossibly harder, though the balcony was nearly hidden in the orchard of cherry blossom trees. The heady scent of the flowers combined with everything his lover was giving him made Wufei dizzy. He could feel his orgasm building higher and higher, and he turned to Trieze and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I love you, Khushrenada. With all my heart."

Stars exploded behind the ex-general's eyes as his universe narrowed to include only himself and the man he loved so deeply. Wufei let out the most melodious noises as he came, screaming for Treize as he came again, his seed coating the balcony once again. The feeling of Wufei's muscles clamping around his cock were impossibly divine—he was absolutely certain that if Heaven did exist, it wasn't a fraction of how he felt as he spilled his seed deep into the smaller man..

The sounds of their lovemaking were carried on the breezes, and fell on the deaf ears of the headphone-wearing gardener staff of the estate.

+….+


End file.
